starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
X-wing: Wedge's Gamble
}} 'X-wing: Wedge's Gamble' es el número dos en la serie de Novelas ''X-wing, fue escrita por Michael A. Stackpole en 1996. Apariciones Alliance Intelligence *General Airen Cracken (Humano male from Contruum) *Iella Wessiri (Humano female from Corellia) *Winter (Humano female from Alderaan) "Targeter" Citizens on Coruscant *Asyr Sei'lar (Bothan female from Bothawui) *Inyri Forge (Humano female from Kessel) *Fliry Vorru (Humano male from Corellia) *Zekka Thyne (Humano/alien male from Corellia) Crew of the ''Pulsar Skate'' *Mirax Terrik (Humano female from Corellia) *Liat Tsayv (Sullustan male from Sullust) Imperial *Ysanne Isard, Director of Inteligencia Imperial (Humano female from Coruscant) "Iceheart" *Kirtan Loor, Intelligence Agent (Humano male from Churba) *General Evir Derricote (Humano male from Kalla) *Teniente Virar Needa (Humano male from Coruscant) |otros personajes= *Capitán Averen *Gil Bastra *Doman Beruss *Rima Borealis *Bossk *C-3PO *Lando Calrissian *General Airen Cracken *Biggs Darklighter *Huff Darklighter *Jula Darklighter *Ris Darsk *General Jan Dodonna *Parin Dodt *Moruth Doole *Borsk Fey'lya *Inyri Forge *Kassar Forge *Lujayne Forge *Myda Forge *Irin Fossyr *Hal Horn *Rostek Horn *Houlilan *Verrinnefra B'thog Indriummsegh "B'thog" *Bror Jace *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Kerrithrarr *Dmaynel Kiph *Laryn Kre'fey *Vin Leiger *Teniente Losca *Mitth'raw'nuruodo "Thrawn" *Mon Mothma *Lorth Needa *Teniente Virar Needa *Mnor Nha *Lai Nootka *Onoma *Princess Leia Organa *Teniente Judder Page *Palpatine *Pedetsen *Sate Pestage *Esrca Plo'kre *Jek Tono Porkins *Portha *Dak Ralter *Darsk Ristel *Coronel Antar Roat *Chertyl Ruluwoor *Capitán Seeno *Asyr Sei'lar *Shaalir Resh *Arb Skynxnex *Luke Skywalker *Han Solo *Grand Moff Wilhuff Tarkin *Booster Terrik *Sian Tevv *Zekka Thyne "Patches" *Jabba Desilijic Tiure *Liat Tsayv *Darth Vader *Comandante Varth *Moff Fliry Vorru *Peshk Vri'syk *Diric Wessiri *Major Wortin *Prince Xizor *Señor de la guerra Zsinj |criaturas= *Borrat *Cyborrean battle dog *Dewback *Garral *Granite slug *Hawk-bat *Kowakian monkey-lizard *Nerf *Rancor *Rat *Sarlacc *Thevaxan Marauder *Wildernerf *Womp rat |droides= *Droide de protocolo serie 3PO *EVS Construction droid "Construction droid" **EVS-469 *MD-4 medical droid *Probe droid *Surgical droid **2-1B surgical droid |eventos= *Annual CorSec Awards Ball *Clone Wars *Guerra Civil Galáctica **Batalla de Derra IV **Batalla de Endor / propaganda version **Batalla de Hoth **Batalla de Mrisst **Batalla de Noquivzor **Batalla de Yavin **Batalla de Vladet **Destrucción de Alderaan **Primera Batalla de Borleias **Primera Batalla de Coruscant **First Misión a Coruscant **Misión a Kessel **Raid on Talasea **Segunda Batalla de Bakura **Segunda Batalla de Borleias **Segunda Batalla de Chorax |lugares= *Akrit'tar *Alderaan **Wuitho Trifalls *Bakura *Bothawui *Contruum *Corellian Sector **Corellia ***Ciudad Coronet **Selonia *Coruscant system **Coruscant / Imperial Center "Jewel of the Empire" ***Alien Protection Zone "Invisec" ****Azure Dianoga cantina ****Outer Rim (Invisec) ***Galactic Museum ****Hall of Justice ****Sith artifact room ***Hotel Imperial ****Emperor's suite ***Imperial Justice Court ***Imperial Palace ****Grand Corridor ***Manarai Mountains ***Subsidiary computer center ****SCC Number Four ***The Headquarters ***Vector 34293AFX *Derra IV *Elom *Endor *GaTir system **Mrisst *Gus Treta Inner-System Market Station *Kashyyyk *Kessel **Garrison Moon **Spice Mines of Kessel *Maw *Mon Calamari *Noquivzor *Outer Rim **Gamorr **Hoth ***Base Eco **Tatooine ***Anchorhead ***Mos Eisley *Prefsbelt Fleet Camp *Pyria system **Borleias *Rachuk system **Vladet *Sullust *Talasea *Thyferra *Vensenor Flight Academy |organizaciones= *Alliance to Restore the Republic **Alliance Intelligence **Alliance Security **Alliance Special Forces "Rebel Commando" *Alien Combine *Aratech Repulsor Company *Black market *Black Sun *BlasTech Industries *Bothan Martial Academy *Bothan Military Intelligence *Bothan Spy Network *Bounty hunter *Corellian Security Force "CorSec" *Coruscant Space Traffic Coordination *Coruscant Traffic Control *Cracken's Flight Group *Customs official *Cutter *Dark Lord of the Sith *Diktat *Executive Officer *Imperio Galáctico **Director of Intelligence **Galactic Emperor **Grand Moff **Imperial Guard **Inteligencia Imperial ***Special Intelligence ****Palpatine Counterinsurgency Front "PCF" **Imperial Liaison **Imperial Military Academy **Imperial Naval Academy **Imperial Navy **Imperial Senate **Imperial Traffic Control **Moff **Sleeper agent **Stormtrooper **Señor de la guerra *República Galáctica "Old Republic" *Glit-biter *Ikas-Adno *Incom Corporation *Orden Jedi **Caballero Jedi **Maestro Jedi *Martyrs *Mekuun Corporation *Mercenary *Merr-Sonn Munitions, Inc *Minister of Security *Ministry of Planning and Zoning *Mrisst Disaster Control *Mrisst Trade and Science Academy *Nerf herder *Nueva República **New Republic Armed Forces ***Defender Wing ****Champion Squadron *****Champion Five *****Champion Six ***Rogue Squadron ****One Flight ****Two Flight **New Republic Provisional Council ***Chief Councilor *Novacom *Palar *Public Safety Service *Quartermaster Corps *Rendili Star Drive *Rohair Biomechanical Clinic *Smuggler *SoroSuub Corporation *Survivors and Orphans Fund *Technician *Telbun *Ubrikkian Industries |especies= *Bothan *Chadra-Fan *Devaronian *Duro *Elomin *Ewok *Gamorreano *Gand *Gotal *Hapan *Humano **Corellian **Kuati *Hutt *Ithorian *Jawa *Kuati *Kubaz *Mon Calamari *Quarren *Rodian *Rybet *Selonian *Shistavanen *Ssi-ruuk *Sullustan *Trandoshan *Tusken Raider "Sand People" *Twi'lek *Ugnaught *Verpine *Wookiee |vehículos= *Airspeeder *Assault frigate *Assault shuttle **''Devonian'' *''Baudo''-class star yacht **''Pulsar Skate'' / Merisee Hope *BTL Y-wing starfighter "Y-wing" *''Coral Vanda'' *Corellian corvette **''Ryloth'' *Dairkan Starliner (Passenger liner) **''Jewel of Churba'' *Estrella de la Muerte I *Estrella de la Muerte II "Imperial Planetary Ore Extractor" *''Dwarf''-class freighter **''Vengeance Derra IV'' *Cápsula de escape *''Executor''-class Star Dreadnought "Superdestructor Estelar" **''Iron Fist'' **''Lusankya'' *Gravtruck *Heavy Assault Vehicle/repulsorlift A9 Floating Fortress "Fortress" *[[Destructor Estelar clase Imperial I|Destructor Estelar clase Imperial I]] **''Inexorable'' **''Liberator'' / Adjucator *''Imperial II''-class Star Destroyer **''Avenger'' **''Emancipator'' / Accuser *Imperial Troop Transport *Immobilizer 418 cruiser "Interdictor-class cruiser" **''Corusca Rainbow'' / Black Asp *Katana fleet *''Lambda''-class shuttle **''Forbidden'' *Landspeeder *Lift-car *Luxury yacht *MC80 Star Cruiser **''Home One'' *MC80B Star Cruiser **''Mon Remonda'' *''Halcón Milenario'' *''Neutron Star''-class bulk cruiser *Orbital Solar Energy Transfer Satellite "Orbital solar reflection station" **OSETS 2711 *Repulsorlift cab *Repulsorlimo *Repulsor truck *RZ-1 A-wing interceptor "A-wing" *Skyhook *Speeder bike **74-Z speeder bike **Starhawk 2b Speeder Bike **Zoom II speeder bike *Swift Assault 5 Hoverscout "Hoverscout" *Caza estelar T-65 Ala-X "X-wing" *TIE/ln starfighter "eyeball" *TIE/sa bomber "dupe" *TIE/In interceptor "squint" *Transport **''Contruum's Pride'' *''Victory''-class Star Destroyer **''Emperor's Wil'' **''Exsanguinator'' **''Imperator'' **''Monarch'' **''Triumph'' *Z-95 Headhunter "Headhunter" |tecnología= *Acceleration compensation unit *Bláster *Cañón bláster *Carabina bláster *Pistola bláster *Rifle bláster *Cronómetro *Comunicador *Unidad de comunicaciones *Communications array *Computadora *Misil de conmoción *Concussion munition *Cyborg *Archivo de datos *Datapad *Dead-man switch *Deflector shield *Display disk **''Sacrifice at Endor'' **''The Clone Wars (holofilm)'' *DL-44 Heavy Blaster Pistol *DLT-19 heavy blaster rifle *Rifle bláster E-11 *E-Web heavy blaster cannon *Ejector seat *Timón etérico *Fuel cell *Garment-fabricator *Plataforma de defensa espacial Golan **Golan III Space Defense *Hold-out blaster *Holocam *Mesa de holojuego *Holograma *Holopad *Holoproyector *Holoprojector stand *HUD *Hydro-reclamation processor *Hipermotor *Identification card "ID card" *HoloRed Imperial *Ion engine *Cañón de iones *Cañón láser *Lift tube *Lockpad *Memory core *Lanzador de misiles *Escudo planetario *Power pack *Prosthetics *Proton torpedo *Quad laser cannon *Repulsorlift cabin *Repulsorlift generator *Restraining bolt *Repulsorlift chair *S1BR blaster *S-foils *Self-destruct mechanism *Servomotor *Shield generator *Solar panel *Stokhli stun spray *Stormtrooper armor *Suicide-cruise switch *Synthetic binders *Target lock warning system *Detonador termal *Tractor beam *Truce-byte *Turbolaser *Twin ion engine *Vibrohoja *Z-95 Headhunter simulator |miscelánea= *Esclusa de aire *Bacta *Bacta capsule *Bandonian Plague *Bantha-suede jacket *Basic *Black hole *Bothan sigil *Breath mask *Carbonite *Ch'hala tree *Chit *Chitin *Churban brandy *Corusca gem *Credit *Cutter *Dark side *Duracrete *Duraplast *Durindfire *Ecru *Espcaf *Ethyl alcohol *Ferrocrete *Fex-M3d *Glit-biter *Glitterstim *Granite *Pozo de gravedad *Holodrama *Huttese *Hydrogen *Hyperspace *Jedi Credit "Jedcred" *Jedi training *Kessel Run *Krytos virus *Lomin-ale *Lava *May the Force be with you *Meiloorun *Moisture farm *Nerf herder *Nerf-hide *Nergon 14 *Neutron star *Nlorna flower perfume *Nova *Oxygen *Percussion *Plasteel *Quadanium steel *Rebreather *Refresher "Waste relief station" *Rodese *Rogue Squadron crest *Ryll *Sabacc *Sapphire *Sithspawn *Slavery *Snubfighter *Supernova *Tapcaf *The Force **Dark side of the Force *Transparisteel *Trunkflute *Ugly *Viewscreen }} Wedge's Gamble